The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEOE05115’.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Osteospermum cultivars with freely branching and uniformly mounded plant habit, early and freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Osteospermum originated from an open-pollination by the Inventor in 2001 of an unnamed proprietary selection of Osteospermum ecklonis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Osteospermum ecklonis as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in April, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.